Infidelidad
by verenilla2.0
Summary: ¡ESPECIAL AÑO NUEVO!/Ash regresa de Kalos con Serena como novia, pero luego se da cuenta de que Misty es más importante.


Infidelidad

Eran época de año nuevo y Ash Ketchum se dirigía hacia su casa para poder celebrarlo.Éste iba acompañado de su novia, Serena. Una chica que había conocido en un campamento de niños y que por azares del destino se volvieron a encontrar. Ash había quedado en el primer puesto de la liga, estaba eufórico y orgulloso de su logro. Al llegar a su casa, la sorpresa que se llevó fue gigante, se encontró con una Misty poniendo la mesa del comedor. Ella estaba feliz, pero luego vio que Serena y Ash estaban tomados de las manos y su sonrisa se esfumó, se le rompió el corazón y se quebró por dentro. Pero debía disimular y con una falsa sonrisa los felicitó. Les dijo que Delia estaba comprando víveres. Los chicos comienzan a hablar y Ash presenta a las chicas. Misty, trataba de simular que estaba feliz por el logro obtenido por parte de Ash, es más incluso lo abrazó y todo, pero se sentía vacía. Debía irse de una vez por todas, quería llorar, sus ojos estaban llorosos…sin embargo, debía disimular o de lo contrario debía dar muchas explicaciones.

Llegó Delia, ésta también lo felicitó y comieron animadamente, no obstante, Misty sentía que sobraba. Sus deseos de irse se incrementaban cada vez que pasaba el tiempo, quería irse lejos.

El almuerzo terminó y Misty ya no aguantaba más la congoja era tanta que en cualquier momento lloraría. Así que lo pensó bien y se disponía a irse. Sin embargo, Ash hizo amago de detenerla.

—¿Ya te vas?...no hemos pasado tiempo juntos—declaró el ganador afligido, pero se había olvidado que tenía novia.

—Y ¿por qué quieres pasar tiempo con ella? —respondió ésta celosa.

—Poque somos amigos

Amigos, eso era lo que eran, amigos simplemente amigos y nada más. Le dolía mucho sentía que lo necesitaba como algo más, pero para la gente eso eran amigos.

Ella quería gritarles su amor a todo el mundo, mas eso era imposible. En una de esas el destino cambiaba y quizás, tan sólo quizás…no…¡rayos! Aun albergaba esperanzas en su corazón.

—Ya debo irme—la chica se acercó a la puerta, mirando el suelo y se fue sin más.

—No Misty —sentenció Ash tratando de detenerla, pero su novia se lo impidió.

Necesitaba llorar, salió corriendo de la casa del entrenador y corrió rumbo a su casa. La pelirroja tardó en llegar y entró.Se fue a su habitación y se lanzó a su cama.¿Qué podía hacer?, él quería a otra, quería a Serena.

La líder pensaba que ese día estaba lejos muy lejos, razonaba que nunca llegaría, pero llegó.Más encima estaba sola en su gimnasio, ella y su sufrimiento.Él no la había esperado y ella le juraba amor eterno. Era un simple amor no correspondido como cualquier otro, pero si que dolía…era su primer amor, el de toda su vida y lo sufría así.Arceus ¿qué hacer? No sería capaz de mirarle a los ojos nunca más, a lo mejor si emprendía un viaje a las islas naranjas para hablar con Rudy podía salir adelante, eso era una buena idea. Además un clavo saca a otro clavo, no obstante eso podría salir mal, podría terminar hiriéndolo gravemente, efecto que no quería…pero sí que era un buen plan.

¿Qué bendiciones tendría para año nuevo?.No quería ver la vida perfecta de Ash con su noviecita, no, no quería, es más daría cualquier cosa por estar en sus zapatos, pero Arceus no lo quería así, no claro que no. El amor es un ingrato, fabricaba ilusiones y luego las pisoteaba con la cruda realidad, definitivamente no sabía que hacer. Lo extrañaba aun teniéndolo cerca, dicen que la peor forma de extrañar a alguien es teniéndolo cerca y no pudiendo estar con él. Eso era lo que le pasaba a ella. Además, era sólo corresponder ¿tan difícil era?

—Oh Ash, ¿qué haré sin ti? —preguntó entre sollozos.

Debía hacer algo, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, pero se sentía mal, capaz que era ella una en un millón entre las admiradores de él y eso le decepcionaba, sin embargo, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por Ash, y si eso incluía meterse en la relación de ellos lo haría sin más, sin mirar atrás, se iba a aventurar.

Lo iba a conquistar, si eso haría. Se levantó de su cama, se dio una ducha, se lavó bien el rostro para que no quedaran vestigios del llanto y luego salió de la ducha. Se vistió con un vestido floreado, con unos tacos y dejó su ahora largo pelo suelto. Se miró al espejo y se sentía bonita, capaz de conquistar a cualquier hombre. En eso sonó el timbre, cambiada, animada y reconfortada se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió…casi pegó el grito al cielo al ver quien era y lo dejó pasar.

—Hola Misty, que linda te ves

Arceus santo, su querido, anhelado y prohibido Ash estaba allí y le hizo un cumplido, era mejor responder.

—Hola, gracias.

Ash estaba preocupado luego de la efímera partida de la chica.

—Quedé preocupado, te fuiste muy rápido.

—Yo...yo…tenía cosas que hacer—mintió.

—Venía a invitarte a mi casa para este año nuevo, sé que en estas fechas estas sola y haré una fiesta, estarán todos nuestros amigos—dijo un atento Ash sabiendo que estaba haciendo bien.

'ay, que soñado' pensó Misty, el Ash de ahora no solo le gustaba , le encantaba. Tenía novia y aun así quería pasar tiempo con ella, eso era algo increíble. Pensaba que la ignoraría inevitablemente, pero no.Él se había molestado a invitarla a su casa para pasar la festividad. Era perfecto, no debía perder esta oportunidad, presentía, es más, su sexto sentido le decía que lo iba a lograr; era cuestión de conquistar y ya. Se conocían de muchos años, ella lo conocía más que nadie.

—Esta bien

—Perfecto, vamos a mi casa mi mamá hizo un pastel.

Así ambos chicos salieron del gimnasio y se dirigieron a la casa, allí estaban su madre y Serena cortando el pastel. Ash le dijo a su madre que Misty se quedaría y la entrenadora de Kalos frunció el ceño, pero nada podía hacer, era decisión de su novio. Comieron felices y esta vez la excluida fue Serena, lo que pasaba era que Ash y Misty rememoraban las anécdotas vividas a lo largo de sus viajes pokémon y como eran los primeros viajes eran más especiales. Delia y los pokémons reían sin cesar.

Los chicos se fueron a la sala de estar. La líder y el entrenador seguían hablando de temas triviales y Serena al sentirse apartada comenzó a exasperarse y gritó un "cállense, Ash ¿por qué me ignoras?"

Misty decía en sus adentros que iba a ser más fácil que robarle un dulce a un metapod. Era obvio que él la prefería por sobre Serena y eso era otro punto a su favor. Tenía una buena racha.

Ash estaba ofuscado, ella era su novia ¿por qué la ignoraba?

—Ash sólo me extrañó mucho y quiere reivindicarse—expresó Misty cruzando sus brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

—¿Eso es verdad Ash?

—Sí…—lo pensó bien—no…—trató de corregirse—talvez—finalizó nervioso con los sentimientos revueltos ¿qué le pasaba?,¿por qué se sentía así?, ¿por qué sentía que prefería a Misty por sobre Serena?

—Bueno te recuerdo que yo soy tu novia, no ella —rectificó una Serena enfadada.

—Ya Serena, no te pongas así…

—Okey —intentó calmarse la chica.

Las horas pasaron y quedaban tan sólo minutos para la fiesta y había mucha gente en el patio trasero. La fiesta era al aire libre, era mucho más cómodo. Todos esperaban ansiosos el conteo que iniciaría el principio del año. Misty estaba buscando a Ash con la mirada para ir a hablarle. Cada vez faltaba menos para el año nuevo,pasaron los minutos muy rápido. Al encontrarlo le fue a hablar y el conteo comenzaba.

—Diez, nueve.

Misty le tomó las manos a Ash.

—cinco, cuatro.

—Ash, yo…—comenzó a decirle, la idea era declarársele, pero las cosas no salieron como ella quería, ya que, ya era año nuevo. Así que ideó un cambio de planes, aprovechando que su novia no estaba cerca.

—uno

—Feliz año nuevo Ash —se acercó a Ash y le robó un abrazo de esos cargados de cariño.¡Si! Había sido su primer abrazo de año nuevo. Los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado.

—Feliz año nuevo para ti también—respondió Ash correspondiendo al abrazo.

Misty estaba contenta por el abrazo, pero quería más…quería un beso. Al separarse, se aprovechó de la corta distancia que tenían y cumplió su cometido. Lo besaba con fervor y vehemencia, lo iba a besar hasta que le doliera. Por otro lado, Ash estaba impactado, le estaba siendo infiel a Serena , pero increiblemente lo estaba disfrutando. Lo prohibido causaba tentación y al parecer la carne era débil, porque sólo hace unos minutos atrás había pensado en probar los labios de ella y cayó en la tentación. Se separaron del beso para tomar aire y esta vez Ash fue él que se acercó a ella para volver a unir sus labios. El beso demandaba amor y pasión, talvez sentimientos ocultos.

—¡Ash! ¿qué esta pasando aquí? —reclamó un molesta Serena.

Los descrubrieron _in fraganti_,pero si uno era infiel era por un gran querer, Ash sólo pudo decir

—Serena yo…

—Terminamos….

—Sí, ahora podremos estar juntos — celebró un feliz Ash, mientras le robaba otro beso.

—¡Sí!—declaró una eufórica Misty. Lo había logrado, eran final esas lágrimas fueron en vano. Él sentía lo mismo por ella y que manera de empezar el año nuevo. Con un abrazo del amor de su vida.Él era todo para ella, no sabría que hacer sin él. Lo quería para ella y lo tenía para ella. Era increíble como el destino podía unir la vida de dos personas estaba agradecida con el destino, de no ser por sus azares nada de esto le estaría pasando. De repente Tracey y Brock se les acercaron con copas con champaña.

—Hola chicos, feliz año nuevo…¿están juntos? —preguntó Tracey dándole a cada uno una copa.

—Sí, gracias…igual— contestaron al unisono aceptando las copas.

—Siempre supe que terminarían juntos, yo se los decía y ustedes lo negaban —respondió el observador—recuerdo cuando viajábamos, la química era gigantesca.

—No queríamos admitirlo —dijeron al unísono.

—Felicidades y feliz año nuevo —inquirió Brock abrazando a la pareja

—Gracias, igual para ti —comentó Misty.

Luego los chicos siguieron con la fiesta, admiraron los fuegos artificiales, tomaron de su copa y bailaban al ritmo de la música. Ella encontraba formidable que Serena se haya ido de la fiesta, sólo sobraría. Así tenía a Ash para ella sola, era la segunda vez que bailaba con él, la primera vez fue en el festival del pico de la doncella. Se sentía muy bien, estar con él casi pegados y a la vez tomando champaña esperaba no emborracharse, porque quería recordar ese momento toda su vida. Tenía novio y éste era el único amor que había tenido desde niños.

Fin


End file.
